


Retrograde

by gilesbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Temporary Major Character(s) Death, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilesbabe/pseuds/gilesbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Trapped in the bunker by the Darkness, and with nothing to lose, Sam finds a possible way to fix things.  All it takes is a leap of faith, something Dean has very little of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Dean reluctantly opened his eyes and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 

9:30.

9:30 in the morning or in the evening, it made no difference. Time had no real meaning any more. They slept when they were tired, and researched when they were awake.

He rose from the bed and began to dress. He tied the string of the sweatpants, making the knot tight so they wouldn’t slip off of his hips. Next was the t-shirt, one of his favorites. It fell loosely down his torso. Slipping his feet into a pair of slippers he exited his room, heading down the hall to the bathroom. 

After relieving his bladder, he turned to the sink to wash his hands. He kept his head lowered, trying to not look in the mirror, but failing, as usual. No matter how much he tried to avoid looking, some part of him insisted. That tiny spark that hoped this was all just a bad dream, and that, this time, if he looked he would see the man he used to be, not this emaciated shell.

Dean sighed and left the room, leaving the lights on.

He walked down the hallway, shivering slightly. Not that he was cold. It wasn’t cold in the bunker, in fact Sam kept the temperature a little too high for comfort. It was the unrelenting Darkness that pressed against the bunkers windows that gave the illusion of coldness. Occasionally something a shade darker moved against one of the windows, rattling it in its frame. There were also the faint sounds of howls and screams, just on the edge of hearing. So faint that you were not entirely sure you heard it, yet you knew that you did.

Just as Dean reached the doorway he was overcome with a wave of dizziness. He grabbed at the wall to steady himself until the feeling passed. If he remembered correctly, and he wasn’t sure that he did, it had been three days since he had eaten anything. That would certainly fit in with the way he was feeling. He would have to give in and eat today or he would be of no use to Sam and Cas.

Taking a deep breath, he started across the map room, heading towards the kitchen. As he passed through the library he saw Sam’s upper torso lying on the table. Dean rushed over, reaching out. He stopped his hand when he saw that Sam was breathing. Just asleep. Another wave of dizziness swept over him, this time from relief. He grabbed the back of a nearby chair and stood for a few minutes, waiting until he felt steady again before heading on into the kitchen.

There, on the counter, was the last three items of food in the bunker. A cup of rice, a can of cream of mushroom soup, and a can of black beans. “Should be able to get two meals out of that, three if we stretch it out,” he murmured. 

“Or we could just eat it all now. It’s not going to make any difference.”

Dean looked over his shoulder to see Sam leaning against the doorway. Sam’s shirt hung loosely from his boney shoulders. He was also wearing sweatpants; he had lost too much weight for his other pants to fit. He looked worse than when he had been doing the trails to close Hell.

“Sam, we have to hang on as long as we can..”

Sam interrupted. “Dean, we’ve been trapped in this bunker for three months. Nobody is going to be coming to the rescue. The one time Cas left to try to find food he almost didn’t make it back. As far as we know, we are the last people alive on this planet. Why drag it out any longer.”

“We have to keep looking through the books. There might be something we can use to get rid of the Darkness. We can’t give up, Sam.”

Sam glanced down at the floor, biting his lip.

“Sam, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing wrong.” He hesitated, then drew a deep breath. “I found something we might be able to use a couple of weeks ago.”

Dean was overcome by a rush of rage. Keeping his voice as steady as he could he said, “You found something a couple of weeks ago, and you are just now sharing this with me?” He spun around and slammed his hand down on the kitchen counter. “What the hell, Sam! Two fucking weeks!” He turned back around and glared at his brother. “Why wait?”

“Because it’s not something to use against the Darkness. It’s a Hail Mary; it’s something that’s an absolute last resort measure. I didn’t want to say anything until we had no other choice.”

The adrenaline surge left Dean and he felt his legs give way. Sam caught him before he hit the floor and the brothers stood holding each other as they leaned against the counter. Dean took a couple of deep breaths, then stepped away. “I’ll fix the food. You get what you found ready and we’ll go over it after we eat.”

Sam nodded and headed back towards the doorway. Just before Sam left the room, Dean asked, “How’s Cas?”

Sam looked back. “He’s still chained up. I left the door open so he can call us when he’s lucid.” 

Dean nodded and put a pan of water on to boil to cook the rice.

 

Fifteen minutes later Dean looked at the pan where he had combined the three ingredients. “The hell with it,” he muttered, and poured all of the food into two bowls.   
Carrying them into the library, he placed one next to Sam and sat down with the other. They ate slowly, not wanting to upset their empty stomachs by eating too much too soon, although it was a struggle to not just shovel the food down.

The low snarls and growls that had been a constant background noise stopped. A ragged sounding voice called out, “Sam, it’s me.”

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. Dean got up and moved over to the bookcase that was pulled away from the wall. He pulled the door behind it completely open and stepped into the room they called the dungeon.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean took a key from his pocket and release the manacles that were binding Castiel to the wall. He looked into bloodshot eyes. “You okay?”

Castiel blinked and his eyes cleared. “I will be for a while.”

Dean nodded and turned to lead the way out of the room. 

Castiel followed, moving around the table to sit near Sam. He glanced at the papers strewn over the table, then at Sam. “You have decided that it is time to tell Dean?”

“No choice, Cas. I think that we have about a week. Maybe we could last a little longer without food, but we’ve already lost so much of our body fat that it wouldn’t be very long before our body functions shut down.”

Castiel nodded. “I too have about a week before I can no longer fight Rowena’s curse. Now would be the best time to try this, while we are all still able.”

Dean looked between the two. “Okay, hit me with it. What’s this about?”

Sam picked up an old folder and passed it over to Dean. Dean glanced through the first few pages, then gave it back. “I’m sure you’ve studied this so much you know it by heart. Just give me the CliffsNotes.”

“This originated a couple hundred years ago with the Men of Letters that were in Europe. A group of hunters brought them a witch from a coven that they had destroyed. She bargained for her life by promising to give them information on powerful spells. Then after she gave them the basics, they reneged on the deal and killed her.”

“Dicks.”

“It wasn’t until after they killed her that they found that she hadn’t told them everything they needed for the spells, just most of the details. But the spells were supposed to be so powerful that the Men of Letter were afraid to try any of them for fear of being hurt themselves.”

“Serves them right.”

Sam nodded. “Now move forward to when this bunker was put into operation in 1935. Due to the instability in Europe at that time, a lot of their archives were brought here for safe keeping. The men here just cataloged the items and didn’t pay any attention to them until the end of World War II. The two men who were in charge here were extreme pacifists and felt that using the bomb on Japan had been wrong. They remembered seeing a spell that was listed as allowing a person to travel back in time and they got it out to try to see if they could make it work.”

Sam frowned down at the table as he gathered his thoughts. “They are quite explicit on the various experiments they tried. It’s pretty gruesome reading.” Sam shook his head.

“Anyway, the last experiment was listed as a success. They don’t go into details on how they knew it succeeded, just that it did, and that it was deemed too dangerous to use again, except in a true end of the world situation.”

“How far back do we go?”

“Not we, just you, and I don’t know. There is no mention on how far back they went with the successful experiment. We just have to try and hope you go back far enough to be able to make a difference.”

Sam paused again, then looked up at Dean, his face pale, but determined. “The spell takes a blood sacrifice, Dean.”

Dean shrugged. “Just about every spell that I’ve heard of uses blood. What’s the big deal?”

“Not just blood. A blood sacrifice. We have to die to make it work.”

“No! Nobody’s dying.”

“Dean,”

“NO, Sam! You are not going to die for some fucking spell that might not even work!”

“It wouldn’t be just me. It has to be all three of us.”

Dean felt the blood drain from his face. “What?”

Sam opened the folder and pulled three pages from the back. “Like I said, they did several experiments, but it wasn’t until the last one that it worked. In the other experiments they used demons, witches, even convicts from a nearby prison. Nada. It wasn’t until they used their own people, Men of Letters who volunteered to give up their own lives, that it worked.”

He placed a diagram on the table. “They used five people, but I think that since we have Castiel, we can get by with the three of us.”

Dean shook his head. “Sam, no, this can’t be right.”

Sam ignored him and continued. “I’ve already checked and we have all of the ingredients for the spell. The sacrifice must be made with an implement that has a special meaning to the person, so I figured the angel blade for Cas, Ruby’s knife for me and the Colt for you.”

Dean looked at him with tears in his eyes. “Sam, no. You’re my little brother. I can’t kill you.”

Sam gazed back at him resolutely. “Dean, that is why we are in this situation to begin with. We are too co-dependent. You couldn’t let me die after the trials, and I wouldn’t stop trying to find a way to get the Mark of Cain off of your arm. We’ve made so many damn mistakes the last few years. If you could go back and change any one of them we won’t end up here and that’s all that matters.”

Dean shut his eyes, his head bowed. “I can’t.”

Sam reached across the table and cupped Dean’s chin. “Dean, look at me.”

Dean opened his eyes.

“Dean, we destroyed the world. The world, Dean. Because we didn’t know how to let go, how to be without each other. We have to do this. We have to make things right.”

Dean looks into Sam eyes, seeing the resolve there. He nods. “When do you want to do this?”

Sam releases Dean and turns to look at Castiel. Castiel nods as well. “Now is as good a time as any. I have the ingredients ready. It’s supposed to be done on a pentagram, so I say we use the one in the dungeon. Just need a few candles, the angel blade, Ruby’s knife and the Colt.”

Dean shudders, but nods. “Where did you find this? I need to know so I get it to show past you what we did."

"It's in the main archive vault, in the filing cabinet. Under 'T' for time travel."

Dean gives a little huff. "Obvious bastards. Alright, let’s light this candle.”

 

Half an hour later they are in the dungeon. Dean is standing at the leading point of the pentagram with Sam and Castiel standing at the bottom points. There is a brass bowl with the spell ingredients burning in the center. Sam has gone over the black pentagram with white chalk, and there are white candles burning at each of the five points.

Dean looks at Sam. “Now what.”

Sam draws a shuddering breath. “There is a phrase that we have to say, just before you stab us. Cas is going to say it in Enochian, and I’m going to say it in Latin. You have to keep the intent of the spell clear in your mind the whole time, think of it and how important it is for it to succeed.”

“Which should I use, Latin or Enochian?”

“You can use English; that’s what the Men of Letters used. I just think using the different languages will give the spell an extra boost.” Sam hands Dean a piece of paper with the phrase.

Dean nods. He steps over in front of Castiel. Castiel looks him in the eyes, and hands Dean his angel blade. Dean raises the blade, shudders, and drops it down. “Cas,” he says brokenly.

Castiel leans forward placing his forehead against Dean’s. “Dean, I believe in you. This will work.” He pulls back, then darts forward again, kissing Dean gently. “I love you, Dean.” He reaches down and places the blade against his heart.

“Acocasahe Amgedpha Erm A Soyga”

Dean swallows hard, tears falling down his face, and shoves the blade into Castiel’s heart. A brilliant white light erupts from Castiel’s body as it falls to the floor, the shadow of wings spreading out across the pentagram.

Dean turns to Sam, taking Ruby’s knife from his hands.

Sam envelopes Dean in a strong hug. “See you on the other side, Dean.” He steps back, also reaching down to guide the knife to his own chest.

“Tunc Saepius In Uno Homine.”

Dean closes his eyes and shoves the knife in. He hears Sam’s body hit the floor.

Dean moves back to the top point of the pentagram, pulling the Colt from the back of his waistband. He looks at the paper, and says the phrase.

“Time Repeats For One Man.”

Dean places the Colt against his heart and pulls the trigger. There is the sound of the gun, a blinding flash of pain, then:

Nothing

 

“Come on, lazy ass. I thought you wanted to get on the road early today.”

Dean’s eye’s pop open. He blinks and the fuzzy blob over him clears into Sam’s face.

“Is that idjit up yet?”

“Finally. Come on, Dean. Daylight’s burning.” Sam walks towards Bobby’s kitchen.

Dean sits up. Sam. Bobby. Bobby’s house. He looks around and sees his phone on the table next the sofa he was lying on. He turns it on and sees the date. January 15th 2011.

“Son of a bitch! It worked!”


	2. Chapter Two

“Son of a bitch! It worked!” Dean sat staring at the date. January 2011. Over four years in the past. Four years.

He needed to gather his thoughts, and try to remember all the things, all the important things, that had happened in the last four years. Try to decide which ones were the ones that definitely needed to be changed.

“Dean. Breakfast is ready.”

“Coming, Sam.”

January, 2011. Sam had said something about getting an early start, which must mean they were heading out on a hunt, but which one? And where? Think, damn it. What was going on now? Where were they headed? 

Dean glanced up, looking for inspiration, and saw the devils trap that Bobby had on the ceiling. He glanced towards the kitchen, rising silently from the sofa. Looking around he saw a sharpie on the table. Just what he needed.

Two quiet steps had him at the front door. Reaching up he quickly drew two small sigils above the door frame. He stepped back and double checked the drawings. 

Perfect.

Now, he just had to find a way to put the sigils over the kitchen door and no demons or angels would be able to get into Bobby’s house. Dean smirked. He hoped he was there the first time Crowley tried to pop in. Smiling, he went into the kitchen for breakfast.

Thankfully, Sam and Bobby discussed the hunt while he was eating. Intellectually he knew that this body was not starved, in fact he didn’t feel all that hungry, but it was hard not to eat everything on the table. He had to make himself slow down and savor the flavors, but, eggs, bacon, toast with butter! It had been so long since he had tasted eggs and bacon. He involuntarily made a soft moaning sound at the exquisite taste of fresh coffee. Sam and Bobby kept giving him strange looks.

The other two finished before him and Sam mentioned some book that Bobby had found some information in, so they went into the library. Dean rose from his seat, pulled the sharpie out of his pocket, and quickly drew the sigils over the kitchen door. He made it back to the table just before Sam came back into the kitchen.

“I’ll go grab our bags. You got everything packed?”

“Took care of it last night,” Dean replied. He didn’t remember, of course, but that was his normal way of doing things when they stayed at Bobby’s. There was always a bag ready to go, in case of emergencies. Dean grabbed his cup and took one last drink of coffee before heading out the door.

There, shining in the early morning light was Baby. He walked around her, running his hand over her fenders. She had been knocked around pretty bad when the Darkness hit, and he hadn’t had any parts to fix her up. It had been a miracle that they had made it back to the bunker, and she had sat, all scratched and dented in the garage.

Dean popped the trunk, then sat behind the wheel, waiting for Sam to come out. Lost in memories, Dean didn’t notice the other two exchange worried looks before Sam joined him in the car.

Dean smiled and started the car. Highway to Hell blasting from the speakers, the car pulled out of the driveway, heading for the next hunt.

++++++++++++++

Castiel was leading a meeting with his closest advisors when a ripple pulsed through all of existence. The others exclaimed in shock, but Castiel tilted his head in confusion. “Dean?” he murmured.

Balthazar shook his head, chuckling. “Really, Cassie, I know you think your little pet is something special, but he’s only human and couldn’t be responsible for something like that.”

Castiel frowned. “Dean is not my pet, and I don’t know how you can refuse to see how special he is.”

Rachel scowled. “Castiel, I agree with you that we should not allow Raphael to destroy Father’s creation but, I don’t understand why you find that particular human special. He will live his allotted span and die, and quite frankly if he continues to behave as he is, his soul will probably not finds its way to heaven.”

Castiel’s power swelled in anger and several of the lesser angels cowered away. “Your opinion is not the one that will judge Dean when his time comes, only our Father’s judgment will apply.” He glared at the assembled angels.

“Dean’s soul shines brighter than any other human that I have witnessed, and his brothers’ is not much dimmer. Just consider what they have done. Balthazar, how long does a human soul last on the rack in hell before it breaks?”

“The average is ten days. The longest I had ever heard of was John Winchester. It was said that he never broke, and he was on the rack for over a hundred years.”

Castiel shook his head. “That is what Dean was told, but I believe it was part of the plan to break down his defenses, to make him feel inferior. John was said to have escaped from the rack; that he hid in Hell until the gate opened and that his soul escaped at that time, but look at the facts.”

Balthazar looked at him inquiringly.

“No one has ever escaped from the rack. It just doesn’t happen. Also where would you hide in Hell? He would have been seen by someone, either another soul on a rack, who would have reported him to the torturer in hope for a lessening of their own torture, or by a minion. No, he was allowed off the rack and allowed to believe that he was hiding until the time for him to escape. Not only that, he was tortured by low level demons, no one of any consequence, to make it easier for him to resist.”

“Well, if your theory is right, then the longest would be your precious Dean. Thirty years, if I remember correctly?”

“Yes, thirty years under the torture of Alistair, one of Hells worst demons, second only to Lucifer. And even then, even after he broke and had taken up the knife for ten years, his soul was still shining brighter than most living humans. It was a beacon in the darkness that made it easy for me to find him.”

Castiel paused. “There is one other thing that Dean has done that is remarkable.” He turned to one of the other angels in the group. “Inias, can a demon kill an angel?”

Inias jumped slightly at having been singled out. “No.”

“Can a human kill an angel?”

“No.”

“Even if they were to use an angelic weapon?”

Inias looked confused. “No, Castiel. Other beings can injure an angel with a weapon but only another angel can kill an angel, and only with the swords that we create from our grace.”

Castiel nodded. “That is what we have always been told. And yet, Dean killed an angel.”

There was a shocked silence, then Rachel shook her head. “That is not possible!”

“It was when Zachariah resurrected Deans’ half-brother, Adam, to force him to say yes to Michael. I banished the guards and Sam and Dean tried to rescue him. Dean used an angel blade that one of the guards had dropped and stabbed Zachariah, killing him.”

“He should not have been able to pick the blade up,” Balthazar muttered, “let alone use it.”

“Sam picked up a blade as well, although that is not the most significant thing that Sam has done.”

Rachel drew in a quick breath. “Lucifer.”

“Yes, Sam did something else that has always been considered impossible. He took control of his body while he was being used as a vessel. He, a lowly human, with only the power of his soul, took back control from an angel. And not just any angel, one of the most powerful beings that Father has created; an archangel.”

Castiel looked over his team. “When Heaven used the Cupids to maneuver the bloodlines and bring about the births of Michael and Lucifer’s vessels before they were supposed to be born, it would appear that it caused a forced evolution in the genetics of those bloodlines, and that would make Dean and Sam a step above other humans.”

“Their reflexes are faster, they heal from injuries quicker, and their eyesight and hearing are above what is considered normal. They are extraordinary men, and that, Balthazar, is why I believe that Dean was in some way responsible for that ripple in the firmament.”

Castiel gave the assembled angels one final glare, then disappeared. 

Balthazar glanced at the troubled faces around him. “I suppose that means the meeting is over for now.” He disappeared as well, closely followed by the others.

++++++++++++++

Bobby Singer was sitting at his desk working on a translation for his contact in Japan. He glanced up at the clock. 5:25. 

He rubbed his eyes, blinking to ease the dryness. The boys would be gone soon and he could sleep then. Bobby sighed.

Sam had his soul back now, and it was wrong to blame him for what had happened when his body had been walking around without a conscious, but he had a hard time sleeping when the boy was in the house. He would get over it, but right now it was still too soon.

“Bobby? Didn’t you go to bed?”

Bobby jumped. Sam was standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking into the study. Balls. He hadn’t even heard him come down the steps.

“No, got this translation that Hiro needs for his book. His publisher has been riding his ass about the editing being late and I’ve been helping him with it.”

Sam stepped over and glanced at the papers. “Really? A book? What’s it about?”

Bobby was very careful to not react to Sam’s closeness. He drew a steadying breath. “Origins of superstitions about supernatural creatures. Lay people think the book is a collection of folklore, and hunters use it as a resource.”

“Clever.” Sam stopped, his gaze sweeping across the room. “What was that?”

“What was what?”

He looked back at Bobby. “You didn’t feel anything?”

“No.” Bobby frowned. “What did you feel?” 

Sam tilted his head, puzzled. “If we were in California I would have said a tremor.”

“An earthquake?”

“A really small one. One of the ones that you aren’t really sure you are feeling, but you find out later that it happened. Like a 2 on the Richter scale. Higher in the 2 range, like 2.7.”

“I guess you would know, but I didn’t feel anything.” Bobby looked back down at the papers.

Sam looked back around. “Oh, right. Sorry, I’m keeping you from your translation. I’ll go start the coffee and get Dean up. He was the one who wanted to be on the road early.” Sam left the room.

Bobby drew a shaky breath, and rubbed his eyes again. Damn, he hoped the boys left soon. He really needed to get some sleep.

Soon the aroma of coffee wafted through the house. Bobby heard sound of the refrigerator door soon followed by cupboard doors opening and closing. A brief rattled of a skillet, then the smell of bacon. Sam had apparently decided to fix breakfast before waking Dean.

Bobby pushed back from the desk and headed towards the kitchen. “Mind if I have a cup of that coffee?”

++++++++++++++

In the kitchen Sam stood, arms braced on the counter top, head hanging low. He had seen it again, just a flicker of emotion before Bobby could gain control. Sometime in that year that he didn’t remember, he had done something that made Bobby afraid of him.

Bobby Singer, the man who had helped raise them, who was, in many ways, more of a father to him and Dean than John Winchester had ever been. The man who regularly faced down vampires, and werewolves, who had made a deal with a demon to help them fight the apocalypse, was afraid of him.

What had he done? God, Sam wished he could remember, but every time he tried Dean would panic. Something about a wall and memories of Hell. Sam drew a deep breath. Get the coffee going, fix some breakfast, wake Dean up, and get on the road. Hopefully, he would spot another hunt and it would be a couple of weeks before they came back to Bobby’s. Give him some more time to come to terms with whatever Sam had done.

Sam straightened and with a few motions had the coffee maker going. He next went to the refrigerator and pulled out bacon, eggs and butter. It took opening a couple of cupboards to find the skillets, Bobby had shifted things around a bit, but he soon had breakfast underway.

Sam had just turned to go wake Dean when Bobby walked into the kitchen. “Mind if I have a cup of that coffee?”

“Sure, I’m just going to wake Dean.” Sam made a wide circle around Bobby, going into the front room. He flipped on the light and walked over to the sofa. He looked down and caught his breath. There were two Deans laying on the sofa, both transparent and occupying the same space.

What the hell? Sam shook his head, blinking rapidly. He looked again.

There was only one Dean on the sofa. His brother, dressed in the clothes he had been wearing the day before, not the skeletal version of Dean wearing sweatpants and a bloody t-shirt that he had seen a moment ago. 

Sam looked away, and looked back a couple of times, but he didn’t see that other Dean again. Sam sighed. He was just tired. This might be some kind of reaction to his trying to remember. If it was, no wonder Dean was freaking out. He was definitely not going to scratch at that wall again.

Sam leans over, gently shaking Dean’s shoulder “Come on, lazy ass. I thought you wanted to get on the road early today.”

Dean’s eye’s pop open. He blinked up at Sam, a wild look in his eyes.

“Is that idjit up yet?” Bobby called from the kitchen.

“Finally. Come on, Dean. Daylight’s burning.” Sam turned and walked back into the kitchen. Behind him he hears Dean’s voice, but it is too low for him to make out any words. Sam kept going. If Dean wanted him to respond, he could come out to the kitchen and repeat what he had said.

Sam put the bread in the toaster and started cooking the eggs. Behind him, Bobby set the table for three, then sat down with his coffee. After he plated the food Sam yelled at Dean again. “Dean. Breakfast is ready.” He heard a faint reply.

“Coming, Sam.”

A few seconds later Dean came through the door, sat down and started to eat. Bobby asked a question about the hunt and Sam filled him in on where they were going and what they expected to find once they got there. Dean was uncharacteristically quiet, if you didn’t count the small noises of appreciation he was making as he ate. And, oh my god, was that a moan? 

Sam exchanged glances with Bobby. Dean had moaned over a sip of coffee? And the way he was eating, as if he expected it would be his last meal ever. Bobby cleared his throat.

“Sam, I just thought of a book that might give you some information on that hunt. You about done?”

“Yeah, I’m finished.”

The two men rose and went into the library. Bobby asked, “Did anything unusual happen on that last hunt?”

“The ghost threw him into the wall, but he didn’t even get a bump on the head, and you’ve seen him the last few days. He’s been fine, until this morning. Maybe he just had a bad dream? He’s not had one about Hell lately, at least not that’s he’s told me.” Sam shrugged. “Do you think we should sit this hunt out? Watch him for a few days and see if he does anything else strange?”

Bobby shook his head. “No, just keep an eye on him. Call me if something else comes up.”

Sam nodded and went to the kitchen. “I’ll go grab our bags. You got everything packed?”

“Took care of it last night,” Dean replied. 

Sam headed up the steps, got the duffels out of the bedroom and headed back down stairs. Bobby was looking out the kitchen window watching Dean walk around the car. He was running his hand over the fenders, looking like he didn’t believe the car was really there. He opened the trunk then went to the front and sat in the driver’s seat, smiling and running his hands over the steering wheel.

Sam and Bobby again exchanged concerned looks. “I’ll call when we stop tonight and let you know how things are going.”

Bobby nodded.

Sam went out and placed the bags in the trunk, slamming the lid. He sat in the passenger’s seat, expecting Dean to yell at him for slamming the trunk lid, but Dean just grinned, cranked over the engine and drove away, Highway to Hell blasting from the speakers.


	3. Chapter Three

Dean opened the door to the motel room and turned to watch Sam drive away. He sighed and threw the duffle bags onto the beds. Sam was freaking out. Dean didn’t know what it was that he was doing wrong, but Sam kept looking at him like he was a ticking bomb and the timer was broken so there was no way to tell when he would explode.

He shook his head. At least with Sam doing research at the library he would have a couple hours to himself. He really needed to get things straight in his mind, what the important things were that needed to be avoided or changed. He reached into his duffle and pulled out the notepad that he had bought when he got gas earlier.

Step one: Kill Crowley.

Step two: Kill Metatron.

Step three: Find some way to Kill Raphael.

Dean paused. His list was disturbingly full of killing. He shrugged. They all deserved it. Maybe he needed to reverse two and three; Raphael was the more immediate problem. But how? He couldn’t allow Cas to open Purgatory again, and it had been the souls that had given Cas the power to gank Raphael.

Maybe there was something they could use in the bunker? They hadn’t found anything in the previous timeline, but then they hadn’t looked. Raphael was already gone before they found the bunker.

Okay then:

Step one: Show Sam and Bobby the bunker.

Step two: Kill Crowley.

Step three: Find a way to Kill Raphael.

Step four: Kill Metatron.

Dean nodded, then turned the page and began to jot down all of the big events he could remember. Items that would be important to consider in the days and months ahead. 

After an hour he leaned back, stretching his shoulders. He had filled over ten pages in the notebook. This was going to be a bitch to get in proper order and explain to Sam and Bobby. He really needed to get them to the bunker first, but there was the little annoying fact that he didn’t have the key to open the door. It was still stuck in whatever void of space/time Henry currently was.

Dean started to pace around the room. The best choice would be to have Cas pop him in, except for the anti-angel sigils. They hadn’t bothered Cas the first time he was in the bunker, because he was human then. He had noticed the sigils, and when he got his mojo back Cas had told Dean how to nullify them. So, right now, they would still be there and that meant no popping into the bunker.

And, truthfully, Dean wasn’t sure he wanted to tell Cas about the bunker. Not yet, not before Sam and Bobby had a chance to go through the place. He certainly didn’t want to take out any of the protection sigils that were in place. So, how to get in.

Help from an angel still seemed to be the best way to go, but not Cas, not yet. Dean wracked him brain for other angels, ones he could trust, ones who were on Cas’ side of the civil war in heaven.

Balthazar was his second in command, but Dean would sooner ask Raphael for help after that stunt that Balthazar had pulled when he tried to get Sam to kill Bobby. They might have to deal with him later on, but not right now.

Cas had mentioned Rachael, but Dean remembered that she had turned on him when he and Sam had gone into the past to get the phoenix ashes. So, Rachael couldn’t be trusted, in fact she might already be working for Raphael. He needed to give Cas a heads up to keep an eye on her.

He had three other names in mind, but all of them were from a couple of years from now. Inias had been trying to help protect Kevin, but had been killed by the Leviathan. So Inias. He had been sympathetic to Cas after the whole ‘God’ thing. He was a good possibility. 

Samandiriel was also a possibility. He had offered to help Linda and Kevin, and when she turned him down he accepted it as her right to choose. Not many angels were good with humans exercising free will, so that was a plus in his favor. Since he was going to kill Crowley that should keep Samandiriel from being tortured, and that meant that Naomi wouldn’t make Cas kill him. However, he didn’t remember ever hearing Cas talk about the guy before Kevin became the prophet, so he would probably not be as good a choice as Innis.

Naomi. He had forgotten about how she had been jerking Cas around. Dean stepped back over to the table and added her name to the Must Kill list. He wasn’t sure how, but he would definitely gank that bitch himself.

The third was Hannah. 

Dean hesitated. He knew that Hannah had been loyal to Cas after the angels fell, and that she supported him during a lot of the time that Cas was human. But Dean didn’t know which side Hannah had been on during the civil war, and if he was going to be honest with himself, he didn’t like the way she looked at Cas. Like she wanted more than friendship, wanted to be more that his second in command.

Hannah was going to be on the bottom of the list, he would only call on her if he couldn’t get the attention of the other two. He was being a jerk; so sue him. he had spent years repressing and denying how he felt about Cas, only to find out, just before he killed him for the ritual, that Cas felt the same way. That was something else that was going to happen sooner, a lot sooner.

Well, time to get this show on the road. Dean raised his face towards the ceiling and closed his eyes. “I pray to the angel Inias. If you have a few minutes, I would really like to speak with you.”

Dean barely had time to take another breath before he heard the faint rustle of wings. He opened his eyes to see dark haired man staring at him in astonishment.

“You wish to speak to me?”

“Yeah, if you have some time? I don’t want to take you away from anything that Castiel has asked you to do.”

“I am currently free. How may I help you?”

Dean drew a deep breath. “Actually, I have a couple of things I would like you to help me with. First, there is a place just outside of Lebanon, Kansas. If I concentrate on the exact location, can you take me there?” 

Inias stepped forward, waited for Dean to nod, and then placed two fingers against his forehead. Dean felt the familiar feeling a nausea, then he was standing in the field next to the bunker door. He took a couple of steadying breaths.

“I need to be able to get in to this place, but I don’t have a key to the door. Can you either create a key that will fit this lock, or can you change the lock and give me a key to the new one?”

Inias moved over to the door and placed his hand against the lock. He concentrated, frowning slightly. There was a small flash of light and a key appeared in his hand. “This should work.” He handed the key to Dean.

Dean slipped the key into the lock and turned. The door swung open. “Sweet.” He stepped through onto the upper landing. Inias moved to follow him, but was unable to step across the threshold.

“Sorry. I forgot about the wards.” Dean put his arm back out the doorway, holding his hand out to Inias. “Let’s see if I can bring you in.” 

Inias looked at him warily, then cautiously took ahold of Dean’s hand. Dean gently pulled and Inias, with a little effort, moved through the doorway. “That didn’t hurt you, did it?”

“No, it was like a pressure was trying to push me back, but it was not painful.”

Dean gave him a blinding smile. “Good. Now let’s see if you can get out on your own or if I need to help with that too.” Inias tried to step back out, but again could not pass the threshold. “Okay, now we know. You can be in here, but you need a non-angel to get you past the wards.” 

Dean went back out the door, holding onto Inias’ hand to pull him out as well. Dean then closed and locked the door. He faced Inias. “I have another place I would like to go, but there might be some people already there. If they are, we can’t be seen. Can you do that?”

Inias nodded. “That would not be a problem.”

Dean started to speak, stopped, and then continued. “Inias, not that I’m complaining, but why are you helping me? Most angels don’t care about us mud monkeys.”

Inias frowned. “That is not a very complementary thing to say about humans.” He hung his head. “Although I know that many of my brothers do use that phrase.” He looked back up at Dean. “I follow Castiel because I feel his cause is just. He believes in humans, and he believes in you. You and your brother are important to him and I feel that if I were to ask him he would agree with my actions in this regard. Now, how else may I assist you?”

Dean clasped Inias’ shoulder. “Thanks, man.” He concentrated. “The next place I need to go is near Lansing, Michigan. My mother’s family, the Campbell’s, have a group of building there, and in the basement of one of the buildings they have an extensive library of lore. I want to bring all of it here so I can merge it with this. I don’t know if any of them are there now, or if they are out on a hunt.”

“How many reside there?”

“Three on a regular basis, but there could be more. Sometimes they have other people help on a hunt and they bring them there to make sure they have the equipment they need.”

Inias put his fingers on Dean’s forehead, but instead of both of them going, only Inias disappeared. Dean turned around. “Inias?”

There was a large displacement of air and Inias reappeared, a large mound of boxes behind him. “I felt it would be safer for you if I went alone. There were three people there, but they were all in another building. I took everything from the basement and from the office above it.” He straightened, smiling proudly.

Dean blinked. “That’s remarkable. You did great.” Inias’ smile broadened. Dean shook his head and took a deep breath. “Now we just got to get it all inside.” He moved back to the door and opened it again. “Can you just pop it in, or are we going to have to move them manually?”

Inias looked at the pile. “I am not sure. Perhaps if I were to try to transport them into the building while I was standing in the middle of the doorway?”

“Are you sure that won’t hurt you?”

“I felt no discomfort either time I moved through the wards as long as you were holding onto me. It should be alright.”

“Well, let’s try it with one box first and see if it will work. You stop if it hurts you.”

Inias smiled. “As you wish, Dean Winchester.” He moved over to the doorway. Dean stepped onto the platform and reached back through the door to grab Inias’ hand. Inias stepped into the middle of the doorway, then looked back at the pile of boxes. He made a slight motion with his left hand. Dean saw a box appear on the floor of the bunker. He looked back at Inias, who smiled and again waved his hand. The entire pile of boxes appeared on the floor inside the bunker.

Dean laughed. He released his grip on Inias’ arm, intending to give him a pat on the back. Inias screamed and crumbled to the floor. Dean grabbed him again, pulling him the rest of the way into the bunker. “Inias, man, I’m sorry. I forgot.” 

Inias drew a deep breath. “It is fine, Dean Winchester. I know you did not intend to harm me. The pain was momentary.” He stood. “How else may I assist you?”

“Dude, you need to rest a bit. That sounded like it took a lot out of you. I don’t really need you to do anything else for me today, other than take me back to the motel that is. But that can wait until you are sure you are good to go.” He turned and went down the steps towards the chairs that were placed nearby. Inias followed.  
“Just sit here and relax. I’m going to go look for something, I’ll just be gone a couple of minutes. If you need anything give a yell and I’ll come right back.” 

Inias nodded. “Thank you. I will wait here.” He sat down and examined the chess game that was set up on the table between the chairs.

Dean smiled. Another nerdy angel. No wonder he and Cas were friends. 

Dean quickly went to the archives vault and opened the ‘T’ drawer on the filing cabinet. It took a couple of minutes, but he found the file that Sam had shown him. Dean brought it back out and placed it on the table in the library. He went back over to where Inias was sitting. “Do you know how to play chess?”

Inias started to reply, but he then he tilted his head, seeming to listen to something that Dean could not hear. “Castiel is requesting my presence. I will take you back to your hotel now.” 

The two climbed the steps and Inias stopped at the door, waiting for Dean to touch him before he attempted to move through it. They stepped out and Inias waved his hand at the door. It closed and Dean heard the lock click. Dean felt fingers on his forehead, and a stomach wrenching moment later he was back in the motel room.

Before he could disappear, Dean grabbed Inias’ arm again. “Listen, I’m not asking you to lie to Cas, but unless he directly asks you about this I don’t want you to tell him what we did today. I think there may be something in all of that lore that might help him defeat Raphael, but I don’t want to get his hopes up, just in case we don’t find anything.”

Inias stared at him solemnly. “I will say nothing unless he specifically asks.”

Dean nodded. “Thanks. Just, don’t lie. Cas needs people he can trust, so don’t ever lie to him.” He released Inias’ arm. With a flutter of air, Inias was gone.  
Outside, Dean heard the Impala pull into the parking lot. He shook his head and muttered, “Talk about the nick of time.”


	4. Chapter Four

Dean woke up the next morning and stretched, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. Damn ghosts. He understood how the girl wanted revenge on the man who had raped and murdered her, but when she kept killing anyone who resembled the guy, that was when they had to step in. Five men had died before Sam had spotted the connection, but at least no one else would.

Dean sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, glancing at Sam’s bed. Empty. He looked towards the bathroom, but the door was open and there was no sound coming from there. He got up and moved over to the window. Baby was gone. Sam must have gone out for a breakfast run.

Good, that would give him a few minutes to get his thoughts together and figure out how he was going to approach getting them to the bunker. He rolled his shoulder to try and ease the tightness. Headstones were rough on the body. He was getting too old for this shit. He grabbed a clean set of clothes and went to take a shower. A little hot water would help.

Dean walked out into the main room, seeing Sam sitting at the table, eating while he looked at the screen on his laptop.

Sam glanced up. “Coffee and doughnuts okay?”

“Fine.” Dean took the proffered coffee and picked up a maple bar out of the box. “Food of the gods,” he said and took a big bite. “What you looking at?”

“Thought I’d try to find us another hunt. I think we need to stay away from Bobby’s for a while; he’s not too comfortable with me around.” Sam looked up. “I don’t suppose you would tell me why, would you?”

Dean sighed. “Sam, I already told you. Death said not to tell you anything that happened during the past year. That any memories would break the wall and you would remember Lucifer torturing you in Hell. Bobby will get over it.” He paused.

“Sam, don’t look for a hunt. I’ve already got something for us to do.”

Sam looked at him in surprise. “Did you find something yesterday while I was at the library?”

“Yes and no. Look, I don’t want to go into details right now. I need to call Bobby first.” Dean got his phone and hit speed dial #3.

“Singer.”

“Bobby its Dean, I’m going to put you on speaker. I’ve got something I need to tell you and Sam.” Dean pressed the speaker button and laid the phone down on the table.

“I’ve got some information, really important information, that I need to tell the two of you, but you won’t believe me.” Sam started to speak, but Dean waved him off. “I’m deadly serious guys. This is the most important thing I’ve ever needed to say, but you will think I’m crazy. However, I have a way to prove what I need to tell you, so I need you to trust me and come with me to where the proof is.”

Bobby made a huffing sound. “Don’t be so dramatic, princess. Just tell us.”

“No, I mean it, Bobby. This is so out there Sam would knock me out and drive me back there and stuff me in the panic room. You just won’t believe me. But like I said, I’ve got a way to prove it. All you need to do is meet us in Lebanon Kansas.”

“Lebanon Kansas?”

“Yeah, it’s about a six hour drive from your place, a little over four hours from where we are now. There is a monument that says it’s the geographical center of the 48 states, it’s on state road 191 just off US 281. We’ll meet up with you there.”

“This had better not be some crazy stunt of yours.”

“I swear, Bobby, it’s the most important thing I have ever needed to tell you. Even bigger than all that crap we went through two years ago.”

Sam looked at him, eyes wide with astonishment. “Bigger than the apocalypse?” 

“Bigger.”

“I’ll be on the road in about twenty minutes,” Bobby said, then Dean heard a dial tone. Dean turned off his phone.

“Come on, Sam, let’s get on the road. There are a couple of stops we need to make on the way.”

“Dean, what’s the rush? Bobby said he won’t be leaving right away, and you said it’s a six hour drive.”

“Map quest says it’s a six hour drive. I’d be surprised if it takes Bobby more than five. Probably less, and like I said we need to make a stop or two. Baby will need gas for one thing, and we’ll need some supplies so keep an eye out for a Walmart.” As he was talking Dean had gone over and started packing his duffel. He zipped it shut and turned around to see Sam still sitting, staring at him. 

“Come on, Sammy, let’s go.” Dean went out the door to the office and turned in the room key. As he came back out Sam was just putting the duffels in the trunk. The two got into the Impala and headed down the highway.

After about fifteen minutes of silence Sam cleared his throat. “Um, Dean…”

“No, Sam. We are not talking about this until Bobby is with us. For one, you won’t believe me, and two, I don’t want to have to tell this twice.”

“Okay, but then what are we going to talk about for the next four hours?”

“What do we usually talk about? Don’t make this harder than it already is, Sam. I know that you are the original curious cat, but I’m not saying anything and if you keep coming at me about this things are going to get nasty.”

Sam just held up his hands in the universal sign of surrender, then turned to look out the window. 

It was a long two hours later when Dean pulled off the interstate in Salina to get gas. Sam broke the silence. “I see a Walmart sign up ahead. Is this a good place to stop?”

Dean stopped next to the gas pump and tried to visualize the route in his head. “I need a map.”

Sam got out of the car and headed for the building. “I’ll pay and get a map while I’m in there. Do you want anything else, like something to eat?”

“No, we can get sandwiches at the store, I’m sure they will be fresher there.” Dean started pumping the gas and Sam continued on. When Sam brought the map out he spread it over the hood of the Impala and the two checked the distance they still needed to go.

“It looks like another two hours, more or less,” Sam said, “do you think we should wait until we are closer?”

Dean shook his head. “All of the towns look pretty small. Normally I’m all about buying local, but I don’t think I would be able to get everything I want in one place anywhere close to Lebanon. We can get a couple of coolers for the refrigerator stuff.”

Sam shrugged. Apparently the supplies were part of what was going on, so he wasn’t going to ask any questions. Maybe he could get a hint by what Dean bought.  
When they got to the Walmart Dean pulled two carts out of the line. “You get the food. Enough for about a week, but remember anything that needs to stay cold is going in a cooler, so chose carefully.” He took his cart and headed towards the back of the store.

Sam stared after him, shook his head, and then headed towards the grocery aisles. He moved quickly, getting things that he thought would make meals for the three of them for a week. As he got in line to check out he looked around for Dean and saw him three cashiers down, just paying for his items. As he went past, Dean called “Meet you at the car” and kept moving. 

Sam didn’t get a close look, but he thought he saw pillows. Pillows? When he got out to the car Dean had already pushed his sacks deep into the trunk and had two coolers with two bags of ice waiting on the ground. They make quick work of putting the perishables in the coolers and then into the trunk. Altogether the stop had taken around half an hour.

Sam looked at his watch. “If you were right about how Bobby was going to drive, he is going to beat us.”

“Then he’ll just have to wait.” Dean settled into the driver’s seat and they were back on the road. “I noticed you didn’t get any beer. Did you remember to get us something to eat now?”

Sam reached down and opened the one sack he had brought into the car with him. “Roast beef with cheddar cheese for you, and chicken with swiss for me. I figured since we couldn’t drink while driving that we would stop someplace closer and get the beer then, at a Gas and Sip maybe?”

Dean took a big bite of his sandwich and nodded.

++++++++++++++

Driving north on US 281, Dean was just getting ready to head west on 191 when he saw Bobby’s truck headed south towards them. There wasn’t any traffic on the road, so he stopped and waited until Bobby pulled alongside.

“Good timing. Hang on until I get turned around, then follow me.” Dean did a three point turn and pulled around in front of Bobby, heading for the bunker.

Turning down the weed infested path, he curved around to the where the garage door was hidden by the hill. Dean stopped the car and climbed out. Sam got out as well, looking around in confusion. Bobby pulled up and got out of his truck as well.

“Where the hell are we?”

“Wait here, I’ll be right back.” Dean started up the hill towards the front of the bunker.

“Dean!” Sam yelled. “What is going on? What is so special about this place?”

“Just trust me. Give me five minutes, okay? Wait here.” He turned and ran up the hill.

Sam huffed and turned to look at Bobby. “Do we wait here or go after him?”

Bobby frowned. “He asked for five minutes, so that’s what we’ll give him, but not a second more.”

At minute four there was a grinding sound that had them looking around. In their astonishment they saw part of the hill open up to a long tunnel. Dean walked out smiling. He got back in the Impala and started it up. Sam jumped into the passenger seat as the car started to roll. Bobby followed closely behind in his truck.   
Dean pulled the Impala into a parking space between two of the cars that had been left at the bunker. Bobby pulled into another empty space. Dean went over and pulled the switch that closed the garage door. He turned back around to see Sam and Bobby looking around in wonder.

“Welcome to the safest place on the planet. This bunker has wards against everything supernatural. If we don’t want it here, it isn’t going to come in.”

He went around to the back of the Impala and opened the trunk. “Let’s get this stuff to the kitchen. I’ve got to plug the refrigerator back in, so it will be a while before we can put things in it, but there is a lot to see, so let’s get started.”

Dean went over to the side of the room and got a truck dolly. He placed the two coolers on it, balanced the case of beer that they had bought on top on them, and headed to the kitchen. He smiled as he looked back at Sam and Bobby, both still looking around wide-eyed even as they grabbed bags from the back of the car.  
Dean flipped lights on as he went, letting the silence of the bunker soothe him. He hadn’t really understood how tense he had been since he woke up at Bobby’s until he was in the bunker and safe with Sam. Now, he just had to tell them how he knew about this place.

Sam followed him into the kitchen, arms full of bags. “Dean, what is this place? How did you know it was here?”

Dean was so busy opening cabinets and putting the groceries away that he didn’t realize Bobby was behind him until Bobby smacked him on the back of his head.  
“Answer him, boy! How long have you known about this place and why haven’t’ you told us before now?”

Dean backed away, frowning. “Okay, bring the rest of the bags and follow me.” He led the way to the library, smiling as Sam’s eyes got even wider. Even Bobby took a couple of steps towards one of the bookcases, his hands twitching.

Dean moved over to one of the Aquarian star symbols that dotted the floor tiles. “Stamus Contra Malum or We Stand Against Evil. That was the motto of the Men of Letters. They were an organization of people who gathered knowledge of the supernatural and stored it for future use. They existed for hundreds of years in Europe, until they decided that the area was too volatile and they had this bunker built in the 1930’s and had all of their archives moved here.”

“There were several chapter houses in the US, but after WWII their numbers dwindled. One of the reasons was that membership was limited to family lines and a lot of the future members were killed during the war and in the Korean conflict. As far as we could tell, all of the members in Europe were killed by the war.”

“Then in 1958, during an initiation ceremony, a powerful demon, a Knight of Hell named Abaddon, possessed one of the initiates and killed all of the others, with the exception of two.”

“Dean, how do you know this?”

Dean lowered his head, drew a deep breath and looked back at Sam. “Two years from now, we are going to be on a hunt and a man is going to come out of the closet in our room. He is going to ask which one of us John Winchester and he’s going to be pretty upset to learn that he screwed up his time travel spell.”

Dean continued before either Sam or Bobby could interrupt. “Listen, just let me get this all out first, okay?” The other two nodded.

“The man was Henry Winchester, dads’ father, the one that went missing in 1958. This was the reason why he disappeared. Winchesters were legacies, which means that we were one of the families that were supposed to be trained as Men of Letters. Because Henry traveled to the future, Dad never found out about them.”

Dean paused for a moment, considering. “I hadn’t thought about it until just now, but I bet that he didn’t really mess up the spell, I bet that it was part of heavens plan. Dad couldn’t be allowed to know anything about the hunting life until the demon killed Mom, so Henry had to be gotten rid of, one way or another.”

“Anyway, as I said Henry was upset to learn that he screwed up the spell. He had been trying to go forward 15 years, instead he went 55 years. He also forgot to ‘close’ the door behind him and Abaddon followed him. He did know a few tricks that allowed us to take Abaddon out, but he was killed in the process.” Dean sighed. “In any event, he was the one who told us about this place, and after he died we came here and set up a base of operations.”

Bobby frowned. “So you are telling us that you came from two years in the future? How did you do that, and why?”

Dean shook his head. “Not two years. Where I came from it was August 2015. That’s four and a half years from now. As to how,” he walked over to one of the table and picked up the file, handed it to Sam, and stepped away to lean against the wall.

Sam opened the folder. Bobby came over and looked at the page as well. Sam’s face paled. “Dean, this is a blood sacrifice spell.”

“Tunc Saepius In Uno Homine,” Bobby murmured. “Time Repeats for One Man.” He looked over at Dean. “This is what you used?” Dean nodded. “What was so bad that you used a blood sacrifice spell?”

Sam broke in before Dean could answer. “You killed someone to do this. How could you kill someone just to send yourself back in time? Nothing could be that bad, Dean.”

Den shook his head and looked up, eyes bright with unshed tears. “It was your idea, Sam. You are the one who found the spell, you and Cas. You were the ones who told me it had to be done.” Dean stumbled over to the table and sank into one of the chairs.

“The spell calls for five people, but only the three of us were here, so we tried it anyway. I stabbed Cas with his angel blade, you with Ruby’s knife, and I shot myself with the Colt.”

“Why, Dean. What was so bad that you felt you had to do that?”

“End of the world, Sammy. End of the world. As far as we could tell, we three were the last people alive on the planet. We were out of food, and it was only a matter of days before we starved to death. It was the only thing we could do to try and fix it.”

Sam and Bobby both sank into chairs as well. After a long moment of silence Sam looked back at Dean. “End of the world? Really? What happened? What caused it?”

Dean looked at him, eyes filled with pain. “We did.”


End file.
